Ruby's Birthday Morning
by White Rose Trash
Summary: Weiss want's to give something special to Ruby for her birthday, something only she can give. What's a better birthday present than being eaten out right? Based on piddleyfangs' story.


**A/N: Yay for pure smut! I wrote this based off Piddleyfangs' "Weiss and Ruby's Valentines Morning!" I loved the idea, but I'm not a fan of futa personally(Not that their story isn't good, it's great and even if you don't like futa it's worth the read for sure) so I wrote this as a bit of vanilla oral love from one partner to the other. I hope you enjoy as I tried to put as much detail into the smut, more than ever.**

As Weiss lay next to her girlfriend, who was already asleep, she contemplated the next day. It was Ruby's birthday, and while she had already picked something out that was both overly expensive in typical Schnee fashion, and that Ruby would absolutely love, everyone else had probably gotten Ruby something nice too. Weiss wanted to give Ruby something special, something that only she could give and that Ruby likely wouldn't forget anytime soon. It really didn't take much considering though, because the one thing that only they did that Ruby loved was getting eaten out. Weiss would challenge anyone that didn't enjoy it, but it was Ruby's favorite, and Weiss often used it as a reward of sorts to keep it fresh and powerful every time. What could be a better birthday present than waking up with your girlfriend's tongue between your legs? Right?

* * *

Ruby's eyes opened partly, still feeling groggy. There was a warm, wet sensation on her skin. Oddly it felt almost... _good_. The blankets shifted slightly and the warm feeling got more intense, Ruby couldn't hold back a quiet moan at the sensation. Her eyes opened fully now, the pleasure waking her up, and her brain put two and two together. Weiss was missing, and there was a particularly good feeling between her legs. She unsheathed the blankets to reveal her girlfriend with her eyes closed in content, licking a soft pattern on the inside of her thigh, teasing her lower lips. Weiss opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Happy birthday Ruby" Weiss said seductively with a long, slow lick.

Ruby threw her head back onto the pillow "Oh _Weissss_ " she panted softly.

"I wanted to give you something special, so relax and enjoy this okay"

Ruby didn't have to be told twice, her hands already gripping the pillow in anticipation of Weiss' actions.

Weiss painted a slow lick up Ruby's lip, Ruby groaning in pleasure. She kissed softly over to the other lip, repeating the action, feeling Ruby's hips press into the stroke, eager for more contact. Her tongue dipped into the center of Ruby's core, exploring her folds slowly, lapping up the arousal that coated Ruby's center. The substance was warm and slightly sticky, and it tasted tangy and just a little sweet. Regardless of that Weiss was addicted to it, eager to clean every ounce of the liquid into her mouth. As her tongue dragged upwards through Ruby's folds, she would buck or moan as Weiss' tongue passed over certain sensitive spots, and Weiss would reward her by focusing that area for a bit, circling and pressing with her tongue to draw out a few more sweet moans before moving on. Once she had covered every inch of Ruby's center, she moved slowly up to the swollen nub at the top. She kissed it softly, wrapping her lips around it and pressing them down just enough to create delicious pressure on the sensitive flesh and she gave it a quick, light suck before separating. Ruby whimpered at that action, silently begging for more, and Weiss indulged her. She widened her tongue, and gave the bud a long lick from the base to the tip of her tongue, flicking it slightly at the end and enjoying the jerk of Ruby's hips that it caused.

"Mmmmmm, _Weiss_ " Ruby moaned, it was such a sweet sound, music to Weiss' ears.

"You like it when I lick there?" Weiss asked, teasing her

"Yes, _Yes_ , More please" Ruby panted

Weiss repeated the action, covering the entirety of Ruby's clit with her tongue, the flick at the end producing a squeak from Ruby. Ruby's hands tangled gently in Weiss' hair, her fingers gently massaging her scalp in encouragement. Weiss hummed in content, producing vibrations that caused Ruby's hands to clench and Weiss felt the pads of her fingers press lightly into her head. Weiss returned to the center of her folds, once again cleaning the fresh arousal leaking from Ruby's core. Ruby's hips were rocking, gently and rhythmically into Weiss' mouth, grabbing any friction and pressure they could get, letting Weiss know exactly how much she loved her touch. Weiss slowly dragged her tongue back up to Ruby's button. She kissed it lightly again rolling it between her soft lips, drawing another needy whine from Ruby. As much as she wanted to keep doing this, teasing Ruby's sensitive bundle of nerves and hearing her whine and moan before licking her clean of her essence, this was Ruby's birthday present after all, and the teasing was only enjoyable for so long. Weiss gave the cute little bud a few firm, short strokes upward with her tongue, and Ruby's hands clenched back on her scalp, Weiss' name spilling out in a moan from Ruby's lips. She kept up that motion for a bit, relishing in the moans and whimpers she was causing Ruby to let out, as well as the ever-present rocking of her hips. Weiss switched to circles around Ruby's clit, making Ruby groan desperately, and she could feel Ruby press her mouth against her, desperately creating more friction on the sensitive nub. Occasionally Weiss' tongue would dip beneath it's protective hood, teasing the nub directly and Ruby would let out this adorable high pitched squeal. Ruby whined softly when she felt Weiss tongue move away, but she couldn't bring herself to complain, every touch from Weiss was so good, she didn't want it to end quite yet either.

Weiss once again returned to lap the delicious liquid leaking from Ruby's core, finding her entrance and licking the sweet fluid dripping from it. She pressed her tongue inside Ruby's entrance, drawing a low moan from Ruby, and Weiss could feel her inner walls contracting and relaxing in pleasure, she teased them a bit with her tongue, licking up the fluid as it trickled into her mouth. She pulled her tongue out, causing Ruby to shudder. She painted another devilishly slow lick to the top of Ruby's core, hearing her pant faster and faster as she neared her aching goal. Ruby's bud was pulsing and throbbing, desperate for attention, and finally, Weiss gave it to her. Weiss wrapped her lips around it and sucked softly.

A low, relieved moan spilled from Ruby's throat. " _Haaaah_ " she panted, the teasing making her sensitive to every little touch. Weiss hands were gripped lovingly on Ruby's thighs, holding them still as she focused her tongue in firm, delicious motions over Ruby's clit.

Ruby writhed in pure ecstasy, panting Weiss' name repeatedly. Weiss teased the bundle of flesh back and forth, back and forth, with every motion she could feel Ruby's fingers digging into her scalp, gently rocking Weiss' mouth over her core, creating more friction.

"Mooore" Ruby called out "M-Moore"

With every repetition of that word Weiss would reward her with a little bit more, her strokes a little bit firmer with the first moan, a little faster the next, suckling on the sensitive bud and causing Ruby to writhe in euphoria. Finally, after what seemed like heavenly hours, Ruby's climax lingered and pushed into her senses.

"S-so close, Weiss, please keep going."

Weiss brought one hand that had been gripping Ruby's thigh to her center, brushing softly over the sensitive flesh, teasing her entrance, and just like that Ruby was on the edge.

"Weiss, I-I'm- _Hnnng_. I'm go-gonna- _Hmmmm._ I'm about to co- _Uhnnn_ " She couldn't quite get the sentence out, every time she tried Weiss would give another perfect flick of her tongue, or suck just a little harder. Finally, it rushed her senses, her climax overwhelming her

"C-Comming, _Weisss_ " She moaned loudly. Her hips bucked and thrashed in an intense climax, panting Weiss' name over and over. As tempting as it was to try to lick the delicious fluid as it spilled out of Ruby, she wanted to make sure her finish was full and complete, continuing to stroke her tongue lovingly over the sensitive nub, making Ruby jerk and squeak until she felt her hands push her away, the bundle of nerves becoming too sensitive.

Weiss then dipped down to Ruby's entrance, lapping at the sweet fluid until her folds were clean, enjoying the soft twitches from Ruby as she licked the overly sensitive skin. She kissed Ruby's thighs lovingly, hearing her breath gradually slow as she came down off her high. She trailed her lips up Ruby's body, brushing against her warm skin till she was face to face with the girl she loved so much.

"How did you like your present Ruby?" she said in mock innocence.

"You win Weiss" Ruby let out with a quiet laugh

"What do you mean I win" Weiss said with a sly grin

Ruby kissed Weiss softly "Best birthday present ever"

Weiss snuggled into Ruby's arms, returning to sleep for a bit before facing the day that met them.

 **A/N: Alright now that you're done with this go check out the story this is based of off because they deserve it. Also leave a review if you want to make me happy lol.**


End file.
